Mother's Day
by Kenny-Chan 674
Summary: He had never had a mother to celebrate this holiday with, so he has to show her that she means something special to him.


A.N. Okay, this is not a romantic for once! I'm actually stepping back from that and trying something new! So I hope you enjoy this and please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yu Yu Hakusho

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

XXX

He had never had a mother to celebrate this holiday with. He never had a mom to give presents too, never had a mother to spoil him and love him. Hiei had just never had a mother.

Hiei never had a mother, until he met Shiori. Kurama's dear mother, who took him in the moment she saw him. Gave him a good meal, gave him love, and treated him like a son.

Hiei had seen the commercials while he was sitting at his boyfriend's house. And for the past week Kurama talked about getting her something special for this ningen holiday. That's when Hiei decided, 'I'm going to get her something, too'.

So the day that Kurama went out to go shopping and hang out with their friends, Hiei decided to go and get the woman something special. Something that would show that he thought of her as his dear mother.

But what?

"Why the hell does this have to be so hard?" Hiei demanded, staring at some jewelry, ignoring the weird looks he was receiving for talking to himself. "Why can't I just find her something special?" He shoved his hands in his pockets and hung his head down in frustration.

That's when his hand brushed something smooth in his pocket. Digging around, he removed the deep red tear gem. Of course! The tear gem he had cried on the day he had finally told Yukina the truth! That day had been special to Hiei, because his sister accepted him once and for all.

Hiei turned to the jeweler, who was examining some of the finer pieces of his work. When Hiei approached, the man looked up, "Can I help you?" he asked politely.

"Do you make your own necklaces?" Hiei demanded, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Why yes, everything you see in here is hand made by me." He said, with a touch of pride and a hint of smugness.

"Good. I want you to make me something." Hiei said, setting the jewel on the counter. "Make me a necklace out of that. I'll pay your price. I want it in silver." He said firmly, reaching into his other pocket, he fisted a handful of gold coins to pay with.

The man gently picked up the tear gem and examined it under his trained eye. "This is certainly beautiful, may I ask where you got this?" He asked, looking at Hiei.

"Hn." Was all Hiei said, waiting for the man to say yes or no. It wouldn't disappoint Hiei if he said no, there were tons of jewelers in town.

"I think I can make your necklace." The man said after a second and looked at Hiei as Hiei set a handful of gold coins on the table.

"Have it done by tonight, and I'll pay you extra." Hiei said firmly and then left the building. He had read the man's mind while he examined the jewel. This guy had no intention of selling off his tear gem, and was determined to make a pretty necklace for Hiei.

By 7 that night, Hiei had returned. The man was just about to close up, he had waited an extra hour for Hiei. "Oh there you are sir, I have your necklace finished." He said politely, hiding his agitation about being kept open this late.

Hiei didn't say a word as he took the necklace and examined it. It hung by a delicate silver chain, and the gem was encased in a silver heart, intricately done. The gem had to have been cut for that to happen, but Hiei didn't mind.

"It's perfect," Hiei said, giving a small compliment as he dumped another handful of coins in the man's hand, then in a blur, he disappeared.

The next morning, he wrapped the gift up in the plainest wrapping paper he could find. Gray paper. But he did attach a small, white bow.

When Kurama was about to leave to go see his mother, Hiei grabbed his arm. "I'm coming." Was all Hiei said and then Kurama smiled.

"Alright, I'm sure mother would love to see you." Kurama said and then they hurried to her house.

"Mother! Hiei and I are here!" Kurama said, letting them in as Hiei looked around. The house hadn't changed in all these years, did this woman like constants or what?

Shiori came hurrying out, "Oh Hiei! It's been so long since I've seen you, son. Come here and give me a hug." She went over and hugged him.

Hiei blushed and hugged her, he was about to hand her the gift, but she turned to Kurama. Hiei decided to wait until after Kurama gave his gift.

The day was spent with Kurama giving his mother a wonderful present of a day out to a fancy restaurant and then shopping, him buying everything she wanted.

When they finally returned to her house, she was cheerful, but sleepy. "Thank you Shuichi, Hiei. It was a nice day, and I had a lot of fun with you two." She took her bags from the boys and turned to go inside.

"Mother," A deep voice reached her ears and she turned around surprised. Hiei had never called her mother before…

"Here." Hiei held out the gift. She looked surprised and took it in her hands. She tore open the paper and took out the simple, white box.

"What's this?" She looked up at him, then opened it slowly. Her eyes widened as she pulled out the pretty necklace and held it delicately in her hands.

"That gem is a special gem to me. It dealt with something special between me and my sister, but I want you to have it mother. You deserve it." Hiei said, unable to meet her eyes. "I had it made into a necklace that would be pretty, so it would be good enough for you."

There was silence for a few minutes, and Hiei began to think she was about to reject him, and his present. But to stop his morbid thoughts, a pair of arms encased him in a gentle hug.

"Oh Hiei, I love it so much. It's such a beautiful gift." She whispered to him. "Thank you, my son." She kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome, mother. You're the only mother I've ever had." He said, and then shyly kissed her cheek back and turned to his boyfriend, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Shall we go?" Kurama smiled and held out his hand, Hiei nodded and took his hand. As they started to walk away, Hiei looked over his shoulder.

"Mother?"

She looked up, tears in her eyes, unable to hide her emotions at getting such a wonderful gift from her son. "Yes Hiei?"

"Happy Mother's Day." He smiled at her, and then followed Kurama home.

XXX

A.N. I love Shiori being Hiei's mother. I know some say it's overused, but I don't care. I think it's a sweet idea. Please review!


End file.
